Soft KissesHard Teeth
by Neokitsune
Summary: Yaoi! Sasunaru, Lemon. "Naruto felt his heart start to beat faster as Sasuke pulled him closer to his body. The feel of the other's hands at his back was enough in itself to make him moan and lean into his pale partner."


Soft Kisses/Hard Teeth

Disclaimer: Eyni, meani, minei, mo; no I don't own Naruto.

Characters: Naruto and Sasuke

Rating: R (Sex and Language), Sasunaru (Yaoi, Lemon!)

Neo: Heehee! Now I'm just trying to torture these two.

Naruto: Oi! Why the hell am I always on the bottom?

Sasuke: Because you're really easy.

Naruto: oO! What the hell is that supposed to mean!

Sasuke: Think about it, Baka.

Naruto: Lunges for Sasuke

Neo: Okay! I'm stepping in now! I'll give you top next time. You just can't kill each other before I write the story.

Soft Kisses/Hard Teeth:

Naruto felt his heart start to beat faster as Sasuke pulled him closer to his body. The feel of the other's hands at his back was enough in itself to make him moan and lean into his pale partner.

Those hands ran up and down the length of the blonde's back lightly as his lips traced down Naruto's jaw line and to his neck. There the black haired boy placed fluttering kisses before he bit down sharply, earning him a cry that was turned into a moan with a stroke of one of his hands.

The blonde arched his back as Sasuke's hand trailed down his spine harshly. The dark ninja liked it rough, which was fine with him, but occasionally he found that he liked Sasuke's soft lips instead of his biting words and strong hands. As those lips ran up and down his neck Naruto panted and trailed his fingers through the silky locks of raven colored hair that hovered in his view. He pushed Sasuke's head closer into his neck, hoping that would get him to leave that part of him alone, after all, Sasuke was only succeeding in tormenting Naruto to death.

Sasuke chuckled when Naruto pushed on his head. He had found out during the first time they had sex that the right side of his neck was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Ever since then Sasuke had tried to push his lover to his limits by tormenting that part of his body. As it was, that wasn't his favorite part of his lover to play with, but that went without saying. With a sigh he heeded Naruto's plea by taking his lips and placing them against the blonde's harshly, his tongue tangling with Naruto's and one of his hands slipping under his jacket and shirt.

A groan melted into their kiss as Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's toned muscles up to his chest. He ran it across the boy's nipples, making him yelp and tighten his grip on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke knew that it was only the fifth time that they had done something like this, but Naruto wasn't used to the pleasurable torture yet. Of course, neither was he, when Naruto got his own ideas and took a more dominant role he often forced Sasuke into something close to submission easily. It wasn't hard for him either, Naruto had a soft touch for such a loud outgoing person. He almost seemed shy at first, but Sasuke had noticed that it was just the way he went about that sort of thing.

It hadn't taken Sasuke long to realize that he didn't want Naruto to go about it any other way. The blonde's soft touch and almost hesitant kisses were Sasuke's heaven on earth. He had to keep himself from melting into them every time he was caressed by his lover.

Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers touch the band of his pants and he closed his eyes tightly. The kiss suddenly became softer as Sasuke teased him into letting his hand move further down. Suddenly two of Sasuke's fingers touched the blonde's hardened length so lightly he thought he would scream.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered into their kiss.

The pale ninja chuckled and stroked Naruto slowly. He trailed his lips down to the ninja's neck again and felt him moan. All it took was for Sasuke to move his lips down the right side of his neck and the boy was his.

Without warning the blonde bucked his hips into Sasuke's strokes, causing his erection to brush against the darker ninja's. The sensation took Sasuke by surprise and he bit down on Naruto hard, right where his neck flowed into his shoulder.

The blonde let out a cry of pain and shook lightly for a few moments. This immediately caused Sasuke to feel guilty and he ran his tongue roughly over that spot, lapping up the flowing blood, before he kissed it softly and looked up at his lover apologetically. The shorter ninja simply pressed his lips against his softly and melted encouraging words into their kiss.

As his lovers lips moved across his slowly, the boy's hands slipped up under his shirt and around his waist slowly and gently. Sasuke gave a shuddering gasp into the kiss and moved his hand across Naruto's length slowly, almost teasing him.

Naruto was reaching his end; he gave into Sasuke and let the boy stroke him and nuzzle the right side of his neck. He could barely breathe anymore; his breath came in heavy panting gasps. Sasuke stroked him faster and suddenly the boy let out a cry that was somewhere between pleasure and pain.

The blonde leaned back against the cold hard wall and tried to suck air back into his lungs through his lips.

"Sasuke, you…" Naruto began.

"I don't need anything tonight. You're exhausted." Sasuke crooned into Naruto's ear.

At first he thought the blonde would just listen to him, but all of a sudden he ran his hands back around to the front of Sasuke's body and trailed them lightly down his chest. Sasuke, who was already hard, all but leaned into those hands as they traced fiery patterns down his chest and across his abdomen. He leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder and poured hot air across his neck and shoulders.

"Naruto…I can't…hnngh!" Sasuke stuttered in vain.

"Which way do you want it? Top or bottom? I'm pretty sure you don't want me to choose." Naruto whispered evilly into his ear.

"D – Damn you!" Sasuke gasped heavily, "Top! I want top!"

Naruto eased off of him gently and let Sasuke take control. It wasn't often that Naruto had the top, hell they had only done this a couple of times, but he had only had top once. That had been a fluke because Sasuke had been sad and Naruto had wanted to cheer him up.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the bedroom and down onto the bed. The blonde looked up at him and lifted his shoulders so that he could kiss him on the lips gently. At least that was how the kiss started out, without warning it turned deep and passionate. Naruto was pushed back onto the bed and Sasuke straddled his waist and busied himself by running his tongue across his chest.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed, his voice hissing.

The dark boy answered by trailing a hand down the smaller ninja's body slowly, reaching for a goal that he knew was there. When he pressed his fingers at the entrance Naruto groaned and turned his head; his chest heaving even from the little contact they had from his last orgasm. Sasuke pushed one of his fingers inside of him, stretching him for what was to come.

He hit a spot within him that sent sparks behind Naruto's eyes, causing him to scream in pleasure. Sasuke couldn't remember hitting that place before, it felt different, not by much, but Naruto's response was enough to tell him that it was different. He slid in a second finger and stroked at the spot that he had found. Naruto started to whimper and thrash his head in pleasure, his back arched against Sasuke's stomach.

It only took him a moment to add a third finger, and then he had a feeling that Naruto would take his size. It had been a couple of weeks since their last encounter like this. That was more than enough time to forget some things, but Sasuke had a feeling that he would remember how to do this very well.

Naruto reached up and put his hands on Sasuke's back, looking desperately for something to hold onto. The raven haired ninja crawled up Naruto's body and looked into his blue eyes with his own black ones. With one thrust he filled Naruto and stilled as the blonde cried and tried to move away for a moment.

After what seemed like far too long for the both of them, Sasuke finally pulled out and thrust back in. It didn't take long for him to set a pace, his lover all but melding into his body as Sasuke continued to keep up his pace.

He couldn't keep the slow pace up for long though. Soon he got faster and Naruto's hand movements got frantic and pleading. Fingers slid up Sasuke's back, digging claw marks down his flesh as the blonde hovered on the edge of release. Sasuke felt himself go over the edge and went rigid, feeling Naruto go over the edge under him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked his lover softly, not sure of what the answer was going to be.

"What the hell do you think? Dumb-ass." Naruto drawled slowly, his breath still coming in heaving gasps.

_God he feels good!_ Sasuke mused to himself. _He doesn't even know, but that's the reason he always has bottom._ _He would kill me if he knew that though._

"I'll take that as a sign that you're fine." Sasuke said, pulling out and rolling off of his lover.

He landed on his side on Naruto's left, his back to his lover.

Sasuke was still panting slowly and he reached up for one of Naruto's pillows and pulled it under his head. He felt more comfortable when he was asleep at Naruto's place than when he slept at his own place. Maybe it was his company, or maybe it was that the environment oozed of his lover's presence.

Naruto sighed behind him and he felt an arm be slung over his hip. The blonde was settling in to fall asleep, his body tired and completely spent.

He was so spent in fact, that Sasuke almost laughed when the blonde managed to grind out, "You're making breakfast in the morning."

"How do you figure?" Sasuke mumbled.

"You can't cook. Ya gotta learn sometime."

Sasuke chuckled; he didn't know how to cook. It was very much the truth. Whenever he spent the night Naruto would always cook because he was really good at it. It most likely came from being all by himself his whole life.

The blonde even knew how to make things other than ramen and cereal. His specialty (or at least what Sasuke liked the most) was his Okonmiyaki. It was even better than the stuff you would get at really good restaurants.

"Kay. I'll cook, but you owe me." Sasuke muttered at last.

"Get your head out of the gutter. You know I'll pay you back one way or another."

"Yeah, you just might not like how."

Owari 


End file.
